Fairy Tail X Ghost HUnt
by HalfVampire2
Summary: On a case Mai disappears in a vortex. The SPR goes after Mai not knowing what is in store for them. The stumble into the world of mages. Fairy Tail. They fall into a guild that is around a person. They find out its Mai. What is she doing here? Why are they here as well? Mages, Magic, Love, and Ghosts are in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fairy Tail *Guild*

"Mirajane!~~~~~~~" Levy ran up to the unexpecting barmaid. Levy tackled Mira to the ground.

"Levy! Why on earth did you tackle me?" Mira said as she push said girl off her and got up while helping Levy up as well.

"Mira-san! Remember what today is? Do you?" Levy said while pulling Mira into the girls public tub.

"MMMM I can't find anything special about today. What is today that makes it so important you pull me into the bath?"

"Today is the day when Gajeel first joined the guild. A year later it is the day I found out I had a crush on him. Today is the day about a year ago or 8 if you count the whole island thing is they day I had found out I loved him more than anything. That is what makes today so special. And I wanted to do something for him. All I got him at late notice was a bandanna that I found. But that was during the the games before the door and dragons. I am hoping you can give me ideas for the perfect present for him." Levy replied in a single breath. Mira then formed an evil idea. One that will get the two mages together.

"I know you can always go up to him and say that you love him. That will make him happy for the rest of his dragon life." She said without a single look of guilt on her face. Levy blushed madly after that. She turned walked out the door into the main guild. Levy took a B-turn towards her love (Gajeel) and his cat (Pantherlily).

"Hey Lily. Hi Gajeel. Mind if I sit with you for a while?" She asked so innocently. Gajeel nodded yes and she took a sit next to him. Pantherlily smirked and flew off to find someone to talk too while his friend was busy. Now on the outside he was calm and relaxed but the inside was a different story. On the inside he was freaking out. The love of his life Levy McGarden decided to ask to sit with him. He was super happy that if he died now the only thing he would regret would be saying those three little words. But other than that he would be happy if he died now. Not in a bad way but he would die happy. Back to the land of reality Gajeel was super happy but wasn't showing it. Levy was happy and was showing it but to a less content. That is until a blue vortex opened up. No one dared move from where they are. Until a note came flying out of it. It landed right in front of Levy.

" I'll read what it has to say aloud okay? Okay. 'Dear Fairy Tail, It's us again Mai and Rose. I know more members have showed up so explain who we are okay. Thanks so much. Anyway. Rose and I are thinking about returning to Fairy Tail once and for all. I know we have been in another world for a few years but we want to come back to our wonderful guild. Oh Rose wants me to write if we don't show our guild mark it's because we use makeup to cover it up so no one knows. Hehe. Anyway we know you guys must miss us I know we miss you. Do you know how hard it is to not know one of your namaka! HARD! I alway felt tired after the day. Lucky for us we 'bonded' and are 'friends' now. So us hanging out and doing stuff like the good old days. Oh Levy! This is Rose now! Find anyone yet? I want to play matchmaker with Mira-chan again. Even if our plans never worked out because SOMEONE had to ruin them and say 'Let their feelings guide them'. Mai was always a meanie about that. Mira-chan and Lisanna you are not off the hook either. Nor are you Erza and Evergreen. Canna you are not off too. I have many plans for you guys. If their or new girls that may have a crush tell me Mira. And you will be let off the hook for one month with every new crush! Sorry Mira and every one. Rose took it out of my hand. And started to write while I had to make tea! Stupid Jerk my boss is. I hate him. Its Rose again and Mai doesn't hate her boss. In fact she loves him so much. It took her a few days to decide if she wants to go back to Fairy Tail or not. I made her decide now and we are coming back! No hold backs. Okay see you in a few days our friends!

Love

Mai and Rose'

That is all that is says. There is also a picture. Its Mai and Rose together with their work. They put their names and where they are in their work. Mira-san, Evergreen, Canna, Lisanna, and Erza! Come here and look at this. Mai and Rose grew so much! It was sad when they left to go back to their mothers world. AW!~ Rose has a crush Mira!" Levy said running collecting said girls and smiling at a picture.

"Levy-chan who is Mai and Rose?" Lucy asked once levy stopped running around like a duck with no head.

"Ah sorry Lu-chan. Mai and Rose are old guild mates. Only you, gajeel, juvia, and some other people don't know about them. Their mothers are from another world. But their fathers are from this world. They have their mothers last name because of this way they can be in both worlds. A few years back did they go to where their mother where their mothers lived. They are both orphans. They will answer more about who they are when they get here. I can't wait! We can have a sleepover! It would be fun right, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Evergreen?" Levy said without taking any breaks for air. Said girls nodded. Then huddled around Mira talking. Lucy went back to reading over her book. Everything went back to normal. 'I guess I can make a new friend when they come back.' was the only thing that Lucy and Juvia thought.

*Ghost hunt * Case**

Mai was running around to get away from Rose. "Come on Mai. The case has ended hold up your end of the deal and I will do mine! MAI! GET BACK HERE!" Rose yelled running after our little tea maker!

"Bou-san! Naru! Lin! Ayako! Masako! Yasu! Madoka! John! Someone help me! Rose is being crazy again! Help me!" Mai yelled out to anyone who would listen. John was the unlucky one that did help out our poor tea maker.

"Miss Rose I don't think it's a good idea to chase Mai around the house. Remember we are still on a case." John said to the black haired girl.

"It's her fault for not keeping her end of our deal! She has to keep the end of it before I keep mine. She agreed to that!" Rose defend herself from the boy. Who Mai was hiding behind much to Masako's displeasure.

"I never thought this case would end so quickly. I'm not mentally prepared for that! Rose you may but I know deep down you don't want to do it either." Mai said. John stepped aside. Rose went after the girl again. The gang followed to make sure they don't hurt each other. At a dead end a blue vortex opened up. Mai ran right into it without knowing it was there.

"MAI! YOU IDIOT!" Rose said while running back to the girls room. The others didn't know why Rose did that but followed Mai into the vortex.

*FT Guild*

A blue vortex opened up. And our Tea maker come running out of it. Mai was instantly surrounded by her friends of the guild. "Mai welcome back, My child!" Master said as he jumped from the second floor balcony. Mai ran right to him hugging him as the other guild members started to crowd around Mai.

"I'm back everyone!" Mai said hugging the master. Then a loud thump was heard. Everyone looked to see the SPR gang there. Mai was shocked.

"Jou-chan! Are you alright?! Hey You Guys LEAVE OUR JOU-CHAN ALONG!" monk yelled pulling Mai into a hug.

"Excuse me but I believe you should leave Mai alone right now! Or else it would get a bit ugly." Mira said with her creepy happy smile. Monk only held Mai tighter.

"Mira! Monk! Leave each other alone!" Mai yelled. "Now I will explain everything when Rose gets here. Monk Let me go or you will be hurt. Badly." Monk let her go. " Now why are you guys here!? Don't answer. I knew we shouldn't have set an alarm." Mai finished mumbling the last part to herself. Rose then walked in and the Vortex disappeared. "Rose how could you leave them without closing the vortex!" Mai finally finished her little speech.

"Sorry Mai but we haven't held up our deal yet so after that we can send them back. Oh Mira any new crushes that I should know about? What about Levy? Did she finally find someone to love, that are not her two idiots team mates?" Rose said while looking at the two girls. Erza was the first to get out of being shocked and went to hug Rose. When she pulled Rose into a hug she knocked her out.

"Erza! You know not to hug us in that armor. It knocks out everyone. Only a few people are not knocked out because of your hug. You know Rose doesn't like that either. Waterfall!" Mai said to Erza and did a attack on Rose to wake her up.

"What the Hell Mai?! Why did you do that. Oi Flame person a little heat please. I don't want to get sick my first night back you know." Rose said to Natsu who did what he was told with a few complaints but with a glare from Erza, Mira, Rose, and Mai he did what he was told.

"Hey can someone explain what just happened and where we are?! Jou-chans how do you know these weird people." monk asked. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement to what he said.

"OKAY! We have to introduce ourselves to the newcomers anyway. Hi i'm Mai. Water dragon slayer. Second powerful next to the fire dragon of course. Mother was born in a different world. While my father was born here. I have been in Fairy Tail since I was four. I left to join mom in her world weeks before she passed away. I hope you can fill me in what has happened while me and Rose where away!" Mai said with her smile.

"Hey I'm Rose. Air magic. Mai forget to tell you we both use world travel magic. I have the same story has Mai. Parents died. My father died alone with Mai's father in a magic deul against a dark guild. Our mothers died on the same day as well. We have been friends since we both joined Fairy Tail at the same time. My guild mark is on my lower back it's black and white. Mai's is on her left chest. Hers is a dark blue that's almost black. Mai had it there for some reason why do you Mai?" rose said.

"Mmm. It's because dad has his there too. So I had it there as well to remember him! Why do you have yours on your lower back?"-Mai

"Mmm the same thing. Well now that you know more about us. We have a favor to ask. You see the group of people that look shocked and confused they are our friends. Please be nice to them. Oh master come here and give me a hug I missed you all!" rose said as she hugged the small master in a bear hug. The whole guild nodded. Naru and Yasu come out of their shock first and walked over to the two girls.

"So you two where friends before we meet you two? But decide to play like you don't know each other. And in conclusion are both from this world. But one thing what is this world?" Yasu said while Naru nodded.

"This is the world of magic and mages. Dragons onced ruled this world. Some dragons trained children the arts of dragon slaying. We now have four dragon slayers. Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. Nastu the fire dragon. Wendy the air/sky dragon slayer. And Mai the water dragon slayer. There are other magic that all had branched off of the one magic. In this world mages are in guilds. Ther are a few dark guilds right juvia?" levy explained and turned the rest onto juvia.

"Yes. Juvia and Gajeel were apart of a dark guild because Master Jose found us all alone. Juvia and Gajeel come from the ex dark guild Phantom Lord. Since Fairy Tail destoried the guild juvia joined it and soon become close. Gajeel joined a little while after. Juvia put in a good word for him because he hurt levy and her team. But everyone has forgive us for our evil deeds. It's nice to meet you Mai. Another water user. Oh it's nice to meet you as well Rose. Master Jose was once looking for an air user named Rose." juvia finished. Mai and Rose sighed out of relieve. The gang nodded in understanding.

"Oh Juvia is it. Why did you join the guild after what you did to it? Wait don't answer! I'll get it later! Mira is mine and Mai's house still here? Or better do we still own it. I think we payed before we left 30 to 50 years worth of rent. Mai how much did we pay?" Rose said while walking to the bar. Mai following after her. "Oi! Mira can you get me a barrel of vaka, please? I hadn't had alcohol in a long time. I'll pay it back later." Mira just sighed and gave Rose her barrel. Mai just sighed and got a tea with a little alcohol in it. The SPR gang were shocked. Their two youngest girls had alcohol in their hands. Drinking. "Oi Cana. Want to have a drinking contest. I'll beat you this time. I have been waiting for the day that I beat you to at this game. Mai can you please just drink water and be the one that carries me home again? I want to beat cana on my first night back." Rose finished and she and cana got 10 barrels each of beer.

"Why do you have to do that now! Cana always beat you. And you also make me stop drink me spiked tea! You know how long I have been waiting to drink this again! If you don't stop right now tomorrow I'll give you the worst headache ever. While I just sit there hating your guts! Mira can you show one of the guys from the group that came after me to where me and rose live. I'm not giving up my special tea after I couldn't have it in the other world. Stupid rules about being 21 or older. I'm close enough." Mai said. Mira just nodded silently saying that she will do that. " Go ahead Rose. Just tomorrow don't be loud or i'll kill you. Your grave will be a watery one got me?" Mai finished and nodded at Mira to give her the whole case of spiked tea.

"Um Miss Mira why are Mai and Rose drinking? I never saw them like this. Rose would sometimes stop at a bar and look at it like it was a long lost friend. But they are drinking and they are under age for that." John asked as he and the SPR gang sat at the bar next to Mai who was drinking the spiked tea as fast as lightning.

"I'll answer that once you introduce yourselves." Mira said.

"I'm John Brown a priest." John said.

"I'm monk or Bou-san. I'm a monk slash a bass player in a band. Oh i'm sorry Mira for what I did earlier. If this a guild what is your magic?"-monk

"I'm Ayako. I'm a shrine priestess and a doctor."- Ayako.

"I'm Yasu. I just do research."-Yasu

"I'm Masako. I'm a medium."- Masako.

"I'm Madoka. I'm also a research and Noll's teacher in ghost hunting."- Madoka.

"Lin." -lin

"I'm Olive/Noll/ Naru." -Naru.

"Ah! Me and my siblings use take over magic. My younger brother does beast arm. Only on rare occasions will he do fool take over. My younger sister does animal Takeovers. I use satan soul take over. I used to be called Demon Mirajane. Oh that was before Lisanna went to edolas. Anyway. Here in this world mages can drink whatever they want. Rose love vodka. Mai just likes spiked tea or light beer. Only a few mages don't drink. Oi Cana, Rose don't go overboard. Sorry. Cana and Rose always see who can stay awake the longest after drinking 10 barrels of beer. Rose passes out while Cana starts drinking another barrel. They are the heaviest drinkers in the guild. Next to Master of course." Mira explained.

"Is there anything you can tell us about Mai and Rose? We want to know more about them." Madoka asked while having a glint in her eyes that Mira knows all so well.

"MMM. Mai and Rose lets see. After Mai was born her mother had to go back to her own world. Since her dad was always busy she meant a water dragon in the woods behind her house. Thats how she got her slayer magic. The travel magic is from her dad. Rose has the same story basically. Rose mother left with Mai's. Rose meant an Air magic users and taught her his magic. Her dad had world travel magic. They joined they guild at four after their dads died. They both started drinking a little after Cana. Rose is a little Match marker like myself. Mai is the only one that can get Rose to stop drinking long enough to trick her into going home. They are the best of friends. It was sad to see those two go." Mira said while thinking about the old times.

"Don't *hiccup* worry *hiccup* Mira. We are not *hiccup* leaving again *hiccup*" Mai and Rose said together.

"Already drunk. You two need to learn to hold back a bit. I get it though. You were waiting for this day. Naru and Yasu can you carry Mai and Rose. Then follow me. THE BAR IS CLOSED UNTIL I GET BACK IF THEIR IS A DROP OF ALCOHOL MISSING IT WON'T BE OPENED UNTIL WINTER!" Mira said. Naru picked up Mai in a Princess style. Rose was put on Yasu's back. They followed Mira into the town.

"Naru *hiccup* put me *hiccup* down. *Hiccup* I can *hiccup* walk Home. *Hiccup*" Mai said. Rose fall asleep on Yasu's back while Mai was in and out of dreamland.

"If I put you down you will fall over and fall asleep on the ground. And if I do I will get an ear full from Madoka." Was all that Naru said as he followed Mira. Once they got to a big house. It was a pale blue and white house. It was four stories. A few windows. Once inside the bottom floor was a kitchen, small bath, dining room, Living room, laundry room, and a small back area that held a door to the outside world. On the first floor was only two doors. The hallway was half ocean blue half sky blue. One door was black and white another was blue and black.

"Rose is the door that's black and white. Mai's is the other door. They each wanted a big room so the split this floor. The third floor has six rooms. Five are guest rooms. The last one is a library/ a sleepover room. That room goes farther in the back then the others. The last floor is the attic. It's not a good idea to go there anyway. Those two won't let anyone up their. Mai had levy set up a trap to anyone that tries to get in. I have no idea what is up there. But I heard that someone while they were away tried to get in there. They died. Sadly it wasn't a watery one or no air one. Tomorrow everything will make a little sense. If those two don't try to kill each other before I can give them my home made hang over remedy. Well night everyone" was what mira said before she left. The boys put the girls in their rooms and went upstairs with everyone else and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*The next morning*

Mai and Rose were the first ones up. Rose was in her normal outfit but her tank top was cut down to a belly shirt and her guild mark was showing. Mai got into her normal outfit for this world. Her outfit was black booty shorts, a no sleeve tube top shirt that was a deep blue-it also showed her guild mark-, light blue fishnet stockings and gloves, and black knee high boots. Rose got up and went over to her window to puke out her guts. She will have Mai wash it away later. Mai made sure they paid for 50 years of rent which they did. They both left their rooms. They looked at each other and glared.

"Rose you are being too loud this morning." Mai said as she walked towards Rose.

"No Mai my dear you are being too loud on this horrible shitty morning." Rose replied. They meet in the middle of the hallway and started a great big war! It woke up the rest of SPR. Everyone came down to see the two girls fighting. The door down stair flew open. Making two girls every anger they ran as fast as lighting no one saw them. Down stairs was Erza and Mira holding two bottles. They gave them to the girls and their hangovers were over.

"Rose I'm so sorry for hurting you." Maid cried.

"No Mai i'm the one who should say sorry." cried Rose. They hugged while the confused SPR came down to see them hug.

"Rose I like the blue on you a change from the black." said Yasu. They stopped hugging and turned around. They were shocked to find that it was Mai in the blue. Naru was about to have a nosebleed from seeing mai in someone so short and tight.

"Mai! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" yelled Ayako, bou-san and Madoka. Mai just sighed went to the kitchen to cook everyone breakfast.

"That is Mai's normal outfit. I was shocked to see her in what she was wearing yesterday. She is like Rose. Short and tight gothic outfits. Oh I'm Erza. I knocked out Rose yesterday." Erza said.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Erza. You need a punishment too. Nice outfit no armor. Waterblast!" Mai said as Erza got Blasted by water. Mai went back to the kitchen and Erza requip into her normal armor outfit.

"Mai next time you do that do it out of the house! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND MAKE THE WATER GO AWAY! I'll do breakfast. Oh Mira can you help it will make it go faster." Rose said/yelled. Rose and Mira disappeared into the kitchen Mai came out.

"Water Evaporation!" Mai said as all the water in the room disappeared and everything looked clean.

"Mai. I have a questioned. Would you like to go on a S-Class mission with me and my team? Of course your friends are aloud to come. It pays enough for everyone to get at least 200,000,000 jewels." Erza asked. Mai's eyes went $$.

"Oh course Erza. Rose we have a Mission. And the money is high too. Sorry minna but this mission is enough to feed everyone and you guys can have money to shop here. So everyone lets sit in the living room and talk. Rose and Mira will bring in breakfast." everyone followed what Mai had said and sat down in the living room. "Well this is a sight to see. I thought after this case I would see you guys again. Not you Erza. I meant the SPR gang. Sorry guys but let me explain before you go crazy. You see Rose and I had to come back to this world. Our magic was draining. Without our magic we will die. We can visit from time to time of course but without our magic we'll died because of well we can't move and it will hurt to even move. Magic is our very lives here." mai finished as Rose and Mira came back from the kitchen. They gave everyone coffee or tea with a plate of bacon and cheese eggs. Rose sat down next to Mai as the both looked sad.

"But can't we learn magic as well. So we don't have to leave you girls in this place all alone. You said you learned other magic right. If we can find someone to teach us magic while you guys are on a mission. Then you have to let us stay and we can visit the other world whenever we want right? Please!" Monk begged. Mai, Rose, Erza, and Mira looked at each other and sighed.

"They can but It will be hard to find someone. Okay since the girls are silent. Deal. But only when we are on the mission. Okay?" Erza said and they all nodded. "Oh girls calm down do you need a hug." she finished. Rose and Mai froze in fear. Then unfreeze. "So what kind of magic would you think they would be interested in Mai, Rose?" Erza asked. Mai and Rose thought for a moment.

"Naru is totally archive"-Mai

"Yasu is copy magic"-Rose

"Ayako is doll pay magic"-Mai

"Monk mmmm disassembly"- Rose

"Masako is card magic"-Mai

"John is earth magic"-Rose

"Makoka is Fairy magic"-Mai

"Lin script magic. A helper writing magic perfect for his no talking ways"-Rose

"Well we can help. Rose that picture you sent. Had who you liked on it. We are not allowing these guys to leave. Sorry. Also sorry Erza but you need to go get some people from Blue Pegasus- get Hibiki and I'll send Gray, Juvia to Lamia Scale to get Sherry and Jura. We will get Gil, Levy, Ever and Cana. Lucy will help us on the last one. Copy magic is rare." Mira said.

"Who is Lucy and how will she help us with copy magic?"-Rose.

"Oh Lucy is a new member. Yes she has a crush. Natsu or what you call him Flame person. Yes one month off. Any way she is a celestial spirit mage. One of her spirits can copy anything. Rose I know you are happy but on the inside asking for know couples. Well Elfman and Ever are falling in love. Its almost deadly to image their child. But I think I'm just being overprotective. Levy has found someone who is not in shadow gear. It's the Iron dragon slayer, the one who beat her, Gajeel Redfox. Lucy and Natsu like each other. Laxus and Cana find each other cute. Gray has found someone he likes even if she is crazy for him, Juvia. Bixlow and my dear Lisanna are in love but won't tell each other. And Erza still likes Jellal. So that's half a year off for me. No matchmaking from you that involves my love life." Mira said as she sighed in relief. Erza blushed and glared at Mira with hate. Erza left and told the girls to follow since it was on their way to the mission.

"We will be back everyone. Don't worry about anything. Oh and we read the flyer. We will be back around 3 months. Erza will send the people over. Mira watch them and make sure they don't get into trouble. And I believe Mai would like to meet the two new dragon slayers when we are back. BYE!~" Rose said as she and Mai came back down with a small bag and running out the door chasing Erza down the street.

Mira smiled and took the dishes to the kitchen. "They will be back. They are former S-class mages." she said to the group. "Well I know Lucy is not going on this mission because she had another offer. That only she can do. So she should be leaving later today. So we can see her now. Well now get ready cause we have a big 3 months ahead of us." Mira finished as the others slowly get ready for their longest time without the girls and their training. It was going to be a long 3 months.


End file.
